


Please Be Okay...

by Thugjoshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alot Of Flasbacks, Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Don't Read This, Emotional, Feels, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Haruka's POV, I Made Myself Emo, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, It Sucks, Kinda OOC Haruka, M/M, Marriage, Not Happy, POV Male Character, Regret, Self-Loathing Haruka, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thugjoshi/pseuds/Thugjoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this Haruka Tachibana?”</p><p>“Yes, speaking, how can I help you…?”</p><p>“We sorry to inform you of this but… your spouse has been in an serious accident, it’s life-threatening, sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Okay...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sucks and I'm so sorry

My feet ran as quick as they could, every nerve in my body went numb. The dull splashes caused by my feet on this cold, rainy night seemed so fitting, as tonight, the world might lose one of its precious angelsr. My heart pounded with a mighty force enough to be felt throughout my entire body, this feeling, such a horrible feeling, had completely washed over me. Dread, fear, worry, terror, disbelief… all these emotions occupied my head. All because of one measly call… that menacing call, the call no one wants to ever get in their lifetime… Makoto, please be okay.

  


**“Is this Haruka Tachibana?”**  
  
**“Yes, speaking, how can I help you…?”**  
  
**“We sorry to inform you of this but… your spouse has been in a serious accident, it’s life-threatening, sir.”**  
  
**“…”**  
  
**“Mr.Tachibana?”**  
  
**“…”**  
  
**“Hello? Mr.Tachibana? Are you still there, hello?”**  


  


I didn’t even wait to hear what else the woman on the other end of the phone had to say, I already dashed out of my… our home as soon as I heard the words "Makoto" and "life-threatening." Rushing out into the pouring rain I panicked and decided to run directly towards the hospital. I ran, and ran, and ran… as quick as these useless legs could go, why was I cursed to be only fast in swimming? Why are my legs failing me when I need them to be at their utmost strength… please, I need to go see him, I need to see Makoto. So go faster, further. Makoto, please be okay. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry… this is all my fault and I knew it. Please, if there is a god, please Makoto, please be okay.

  


_“Haru, come on…. Please?”_  
  
_“You know how much I hate socializing, Makoto… Why don't we just stay home?”_  
  
_“But, Haru… You know I can't, the party is to celebrate my new promotion at work, just this once?”_  
  
_“I’m proud of you Makoto, I really am but… I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you my own special reward once you get back, okay?”_  
  
_“Alright, fine… I’ll be back soon. I love you, Haru.”_  
  
_“Mhmm~ Have fun.”_  


  


And with that Makoto was gone, forever. Why didn’t I say it back? Why didn’t I go with him? All of this could have easily been prevented if only I didn’t act so spoiled, so… selfish. Tears began to prickle at the corners of my eyes, but I continued to run. Makoto, why did you have to fall for someone like me? Why did I have to fall for someone like you? Anyone else could have made you happier than what I could have ever managed, honestly a failure of a human like me doesn’t deserve someone as perfect as you… Makoto, won't you please be okay?

  


_“I love you, Haru.”_  


  


No don't, stop looking at me with those perfect bright eyes of yours. The eyes that make my body feel so hot at night, the eyes that consume my thoughts. No, don’t smile at me either. I don’t deserve that smile, the smile which greeted me every morning. The smile that pressed against my lips ever so gently and traced down my body to my most sensitive areas. God, how much I loved it… but such a rotten person like me doesn’t deserve such treasures you possess. Makoto, I swear… I’ll shape myself into someone who deserves your love, so until then, wait for me… please, Makoto, please be okay.

  


_“Hey Haru, what do you think about having kids?”_  
  
_“What, Makoto… you can’t be serious?”_  
  
_“I am, I even have names planned!”_  
  
_“Really? Let me hear them.”_  
  
_“Well for a girl, Kaiyo*! And a boy, Mizu*!”_  
  
_“Makoto… are you joking?”_  
  
_“Don’t you think they are beautiful names for our possible children, Haru?”_  
  
_“Pfft, if you say so, Makoto. Perhaps some kids would be nice.”_  
  
_“Of course! Haru, you would make the most beautiful mother!”_  


  


I placed my hand over the barely noticeable bump growing ever so on my stomach. I smiled a bit… the tears still flowing. Hey, we succeeded Makoto, we are going to be parents. I’m sorry I haven’t told you, it was going to be a surprise. But now… Hey, Kaiyo, Mizu? Dad has been in an accident, what are we going to do if Dad never recovers? What if you never get to meet your future Dad? What if Makoto… never gets to see the beautiful children we've made. Makoto, hang in there, for me and for them. It was small, but I could’ve sworn I felt a slight movement in my stomach. Hey little ones, you’re cheering for Dad too, huh? Oh Makoto, please be okay.

  


_“Haru, you look beautiful tonight…”_  
  
_“Oi, Makoto… stop teasing and put it in already…”_  
  
_“Impatient tonight, aren’t you?”_  
  
_“Shut up… ahh… oh fuck, Makoto… r-right there!”_  
  
_“Haru… Haru… shit, you’re tighter than usual, and you’re squeezing me so hard.”_  
  
_“Mmpf… so good, Makoto! I’m—!!“_  
  
_“Haru, go ahead, oh fuck… Haru, I love you!!”_  
  
_“Nnh… I’m sure to get pregnant now, you came so much…I feel it so deep inside...”_  
  
_“Haru, please!! Crap, now I’m blushing!!”_  


  


I finally arrived to the hospital, my legs were shaking and I was drenched on account of the rain. I ignored it and rushed inside and made my way to the receptionist in the front desk. I told her I was here to see my husband, Makoto. She nodded and quickly led me down a dark and ominous hallway. My heart sank as we came closer to the room Makoto was staying in. A sudden cold chill ran down my spine, and my face went dark. The nurse opened the door and led me in. There he was… all bruised up and beaten. His color was a sickly green, but the heart monitor beeped a happy tune. He was asleep, the nurse informed me, and I was free to stay until he had awoken. With that, she left, and I was alone with my husband in the small and empty room. As soon as she was gone, Makoto’s eyes started to flutter open and I was once more filled up with hope and relief. Makoto was okay.

  


**“H-Haru?”  
**   
**“Makoto, I’m so… so glad you’re okay.”**  
  
**“Where am I? What happened?”**  
  
**“Hospital… they told me you were in an accident.”**  
  
**“Ah, that explains… a lot.”**  
  
**“What do you mean, is something wrong?”**  
  
**“Oh no it's nothing, I’m just glad you didn’t come with me, Haru… I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you hurt.”**  
  
**“Makoto, what are you saying… it’s all my fault you’re like this… I don’t deserve any forgiveness.”**  
  
**“No, Haru, please don’t cry, crying doesn't suit you, smile for me, please.”**  
  
**“…”**  
  
**“That’s it, the smile I adore and love so much… hey, Haru?”**  
  
**“Yes, dear?”**  
  
**“I’m sorry but, I'm a bit sleepy… Haru, I love y—"**  


  


Silence. Silence filled the room for a moment before it was immediately overthrown by a long and dull, low beep. Makoto, what did you want to say? Makoto, why aren’t you responding? Hey, this isn't funny, not now. Makoto, why won’t you look at me? Makoto… W-Why are they taking you away?  
Makoto… I thought... w-weren’t you, weren’t you going to be okay…?

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
**“Miss Haruka, I’m sorry to inform you of this but you seem to have suffered from a miscarriage, both of your twins have passed on.”**  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying ok bye
> 
>  
> 
> Kaiyo* - ocean  
> Mizu* - water


End file.
